thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Arkn Mythos Wiki
Raziel.jpg|The Arkn|link=http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/Arkn|linktext=Learn all about the race of beings attached to Humanity. Asmodeus.jpg|The Dekn|link=http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/The_Dekn|linktext=Learn the history of the first race of beings. Reality.gif|.Reality|link=http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/.Reality|linktext=The infinity machine that embodies all of humanity. The knight Shift.png|Webseries'|link=http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/Webseries|linktext=A list of all the known stories told through the medium of camera. You hear a rustling from behind the attic door. Heavy breathing that is not your own can be heard, almost giving away the smile of whatever lurks behind the door. You shiver, fear kicks in. You run back to your room and lock the door before getting into bed and covering yourself with the covers. Sleep eventually takes you as you forget about the monster in the attic, but as you forget, he remembers. Your guardian angel, your Arkn takes control of the situation while you rest. Waking up the morning to find your door open, and the attic door wide open may be discerning at first, but going to sleep soundly with no more interruptions from the monsters that lie slain beyond your sight is more rewarding than anything. Pic 2.png|[http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Webseries WEBSERIES] |link=http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Webseries L_Jameson.JPG|[http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Written_Works WRITTEN WORKS]|link=http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/Written_Works WinterVerse.png|[http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Storylines STORYLINES]|link=http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Storylines ArknVerse.png|[http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/Category%3AAlliances ALLIANCES]|link=http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/Category%3AAlliances RealityCanon.png|[http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/Category:.Reality .REALITY]|link=http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/Category:.Reality Characters.png|[http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/Category%3ACharacters CHARACTERS]|link=http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/Category%3ACharacters A Brief Forward before we Begin: by DeathlyLogic The Hethe have always existed. They were not created nor can they be destroyed. In their timeless existence they got bored and created the Dekn, to watch and play around with. The Dekn could not procreate, so eventually the Hethe got bored being unable to watch them grow and develop, so they created the Arkn. The Arkn were created as the polar opposites of the Dekn. Dekn say white, Arkn say black, that kind of thing. So they went to war. This war was never ending and could never conclude. Eventually the Hethe were bored with this too, so they took a grouping of the Arkn, subdued the powers, and created Humanity, allowing four of them at any point in time, but only four the power of "waking up" with the help of a guardian. The Guardians were established when the Arkn enslaved humanity, while the Dekn wanted humanity free. So the Dekn took them and created a simulation for them to live in and evolve, one that could branch off into endless strands of timelines. These timelines would be created when an Error happened, ie. Arkn/Dekn interference. So the Arkn became guardian's to the humans that were errors in order to protect them. This made the Dekn hunting them have to kill the guarded human too. So guardians can either be Arkn or Dekn, but either way the other side is probably going after that human being guarded. The Arkn Mythos is a mythos created by Michael, Tony Dallape, and Kekstein, centering around an eternal War between Arkn and Dekn, a computer generated AI system, and much more! A large majority of its stories are told through webseries' and written works, though plans for short films, short stories, and audio dramas are in the works. The Arkn Mythos as of current is open source, and creating within it is highly accepted and looked upon greatly. The Canons The Arkn Mythos is divided into Three categories of creativity. The first Category contains the stories that further the over-arching story of the Arkn Mythos. This is the Arknthology. The stories included in this section are those directly involving the ArknAngels and what they do to further the Mythos. Next to this is the Arkn Mythos Chronology. Under this section are the stories that pull in connectivity to the Arknthology, most of which hold no direct connections other than characters or events, but all in all, they are still connected. The final category is a little different than the rest. The Arkn Mythos Extended Universe holds stories that maintain zero connection to the main lore, and roam freely with their own ideas and characters. Because of the lack of connection, these stories are not canon to the main lore unless otherwise stated and approved. Anthology The Arknthology Canon The Arkn Mythos Chronology: The Winterverse, The War Chronicles, The Reality Branch, The Mayhem Compendium, The Goners Story, The Timeless Narrative, The Hybrid Anthology, The Mirrorverse Canon, The Kryzjac Series, The Silence Canon, The Root Quests The Arkn Mythos Extended Universe: The Cinematic Universe External Links Arkn Mythos Facebook Group Arkn Mythos Forums Arkn Mythos Skype Group Admin: hazlov2004 Category:Browse